


Now or Never

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, Kylo is lowkey a Dom?, Laundromat AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, it's dirty but loving?, they're both soft and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Kylo didn’t notice him at first, his attention focused on finding an available machine before the other regulars showed up. Bright red hair made Kylo do a rather apparent double take, his brain failing to process being embarrassed because the man on the other side of the room was just so pretty.Or a kylux au where they go to the same laundromat but kylo is too shy to make a move and hux is too stubborn to be the first one to break the ice
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this was inspired by a picture I saw on twitter, the idea wouldn't let me sleep so I had to write it :) Special shout out to my kylux bestie for encouraging me and listening to my nonsensical ramblings <3

Kylo figured the real struggle after moving to the big city would be his morning commute or the endless number of people he had to weave through to actually get _onto_ the subway. He figured the wait times to get into any restaurant would be the one thing that would make him pack his things up and go back home with his parents.

Rey had excitedly listed off everything amazing about living in a bigger city and Kylo had fallen for every word, knowing he should have questioned her harder.

Despite all the things she had listed, Rey never mentioned how shitty the washing machines in his building would be or how often he’d have shirts and pants stolen by the time he came back down to the basement to get his clean clothes. Rey never mentioned that he’d have to haul his dirty hamper down the block to the nearest laundromat and deal with literally everyone who lived in his suburb because apparently everybody did their laundry here too.

Rey failed to mention _a lot_ of things.

Still, hauling his clothes down the street was a lot better than finding out that another one of his favorite band shirts was stolen. Kylo didn’t mind the appreciative stares he got as he carried his laundry hamper over his shoulder, the hem of his shirt riding up to expose a sliver of skin that almost made one poor soul fall into an unmarked, uncovered steam vent.

The laundromat he spent an afternoon every week was bleak and stuffy; the cheap florescent lights made his eyes hurt and the limonium was probably older than he was. The chairs were beyond uncomfortable, practically forcing Kylo to go out for a run every time he did his laundry to avoid sitting in those fucking old chairs that were also definitely older than him as well.

Kylo fell into the routine rather quickly. Every Wednesday he did laundry.

Every Wednesday he went for a run before going back to fold his clothes and go home.

 _This_ Wednesday was, however, very different.

Kylo didn’t notice him at first, his attention focused on finding an available machine before the other regulars showed up. Spotting an available one towards the back of the room, Kylo made his way towards it before dumping the contents of his laundry basket in one swift movement, then pouring an undetermined amount of detergent before he closed the machine door. He idly inserted the appropriate amount of quarters into the coin slot before nonchalantly glancing up towards the person on the other side of the machine.

Bright red hair made Kylo do a rather apparent double take, his brain failing to process being embarrassed because the man on the other side of the room was just _so pretty_.

The redhead paid him no mind as he sorted through his laundry, separating his dark garments from the lighter ones. Kylo sheepishly looked down at the glass door of the washing machine, watching as dark and lighter clothes tumbled together, the detergent slowly starting to foam.

Kylo pretended to count his change, a pathetic excuse that allows him to steal glances at the other man. He wore a light teal t-shirt that was tucked into what appeared to be the tightest dark blue jeans Kylo had ever seen. The look managed to accentuate his slim waist, a waist that Kylo was more than sure he could wrap his arm around effortlessly. The other man was tall, nearly as tall as Kylo, the only difference being the long, lithe limbs that did nothing to quell obscene thoughts that filtered through Kylo’s mind as he continued to stare.

Before he could look away and get caught, Kylo was looking directly into piercing green eyes. He couldn’t stop his eyes from looking down at the others man mouth, a moment that lasted no more than a second.

Forcing his eyes to look at the green pair, Kylo watched as a perfectly sculpted auburn eyebrow quirked questioningly in his direction. Kylo cursed himself for the interested twitch his cock gave at the sight, somehow managing to keep his face neutral before giving the other man what Finn called “that awkward tight lip smile Kylo does when he doesn’t know how to properly react”.

Mentally berating himself for looking like a dumbass, Kylo set his timer before gathering his things before heading out for his run, fighting the annoying blush that was more than likely already visible across his face.

He shouldn’t have looked at the other man again.

But if he hadn’t, Kylo would never had seen the half smirk that graced the redhead’s lips as he kept his focus on sorting his clothes.

* * *

Kylo would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the hot redhead for the rest of the week.

He made a serious mistake of mentioning his new discovery to Rey and her more-than-just-roommates Finn and Poe. She was relentless with her questions, even more relentless were her efforts to make him grow a pair and make the first move.

Rey exhaled; face contorted into a gentle expression she made whenever she was trying to give someone the little push they needed. “You have to talk to him! You can’t expect him to know you’re interested.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Kylo mumbled before taking another large bite of his slice of pizza.

“What if you ask him for detergent or something along those lines?” Finn quipped from the kitchen, smoothly opening another beer for Poe, affectionately squeezing the shorter man’s waist before coming back to the dining room.

Kylo snorted in response. “Oh great, so now I’ll just look like an idiot who doesn’t have fucking laundry detergent to wash my clothes.”

“I mean,” Rey shrugged as she tried to suppress the teasing smile that was threatening to spread across her face. “You’ll definitely be staying in character.”

Several fuck you’s and middle fingers later, Kylo considered their suggestions. His cousin meant well, so did her boyfriends or whatever they were.

Kylo knew deep down he wouldn’t make the first move.

He’d just wait.

The other man will surely break the ice soon.

* * *

It had been nearly a month of sly glances and shy smiles between Kylo and Laundromat Guy (a nickname chosen by Poe because Hot-Redhead-With-The-Tight-Ass was too long to repeat more than once in the same sentence).

Kylo swore the other man was being a tease. He had this overconfident look that made Kylo want to punch him and fuck him at the same time, even more so when he wore tight pants that seemed to make him look even more appealing; how that was even possible was beyond Kylo.

Eventually, Kylo chose to skip his laundry day runs and opted to sort his clothes appropriately, even if his wardrobe consisted of faded band t-shirts he refused to get rid of. Kylo lingered longer than he ever had before, watching and waiting for…anything from the other man.

It never came.

He simply gave Kylo sly smirks and heated glances that drove him absolutely crazy.

Kylo was on his last nerve as he walked towards the laundromat one Wednesday afternoon. No matter how many times he jerked off to the memory of red hair and freckled cheeks, to the memory of pale, soft skin and a slender neck that practically begged to be bitten by Kylo, he couldn’t take the edge off.

Sexual frustrated wasn’t even close to what he was feeling.

He was going _insane_.

Determination making his stride more resolute than normal, Kylo walked through the doorframe and made a beeline towards the object of his frustration. Determined but not blind, Kylo took in the soft denim bottom up shirt the other man wore, the pair of tight black jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, the cuff settled over high-top Doc Marten boots.

 _Fuck me_ , he thought as the outfit the redhead wore made Kylo practically _salivate_.

Kylo was only a couple steps away from him, the words he’d been meaning to ask since the first week he saw him hanging on the tip of his tongue…

Red lace panties stood out starkly against the dark tones of the rest of the garments on the folding table where the redhead stood, who was unaware of Kylo standing behind him.

The color was vibrant, a hard to miss article of clothing that punched Kylo in the gut with an invisible force that made him visibly jolt as his feet stumbled to redirect him from his original trajectory.

His face felt hot, his heartbeat rang deafeningly in his ears, so loudly Kylo wondered if everyone on the block could hear it as well. The redhead looked back suddenly, the once expressionless face now had a charming smile that was directed towards him.

Kylo swore he looked hopeful, expectant even.

Kylo had never been so _confused_.

Kylo knew he could be awkward sometimes. But this moment, as he tight-lip-smiled and shuffled his away towards his usual spot to get away from the man he swore was flirting with him for the past month, deserved an award.

 _Laundromat Guy had a girlfriend_.

The words felt loud in his brain. Kylo tried everything he could to stop himself from panic texting Rey, his self-control had never been his strength. He would’ve succeeded if he hadn’t looked up, taking in the sight as the other man focused on folding his laundry, forehead creased as he pointedly avoided Kylo’s gaze.

Kylo texted Rey as he left for his run, the first run he’d taken during laundry time in weeks.

* * *

Kylo headed towards the laundromat reluctantly, silently wishing the other man had somehow managed to find another laundromat to go to.

He didn’t mean it, not really.

Kylo peered into the building through the storefront window, eyes searching for red hair and green eyes before going in. He felt a pang of panic when he couldn’t find the other man before letting out a breath in relief as he came into view, holding his phone in front of him in a tell-tale sign of a facetime call. Kylo took another steadying breath before walking to his usual spot.

_He could do this._

“Hux, you really should stop me next time,” a woman’s voice pleaded through the phone’s speaker, a proper English accent confusing Kylo for a millisecond.

 _He couldn’t do this._

The redhead laughed, and Kylo cursed whatever spell this fucking idiot had him under because the sound was lovelier than anything Kylo couldn’t imagined. “Phasma if I remember correctly, you said I wasn’t your boss and couldn’t tell you what to do.”

 _Life was unfair_.

Kylo knew that now.

Laundromat Guy…Hux, as the woman called him, sounded the complete opposite of what Kylo had conjured in his head. The cultured British accent paired with the soft smile that was currently on his face made Kylo forget about why he was dreading to come back here in the first place.

Kylo tried not to eavesdrop, tried not to listen to Hux’s voice and imagine how he would sound making completely different noises. Would he be loud and scream his name or would he try to stifle the noises that Kylo wanted to hear so bad?

“God, please stop me next time,” Phasma groaned, Kylo could imagine her cradling her head in her hand and felt just a little bad for her. “I’ve told you before, those bartenders at that gay bar you so frequently visit are heavy handed with their drinks.”

Loud clinking noises rang throughout the entire room as all eyes zeroed in on Kylo as he stared dumbly down at the quarters that spun and rolled all over the dirty floor. Hux peered at him, confusion spreading across his face as his eyes asked silently if he was okay.

Refusing to acknowledge Hux, Kylo bent down to collect his change, at least this way he didn’t have everyone looking at him oddly.

“Oh, I might have thrown some clothes in your laundry basket last week, love,” Phasma sounded sheepish. “I won’t apologize because you got me plastered but I will thank you for letting stay the night.”

“As opposed to letting you walk home in those massive high heels?” Hux sounded genuinely amused. “You know, people probably thought they were mine…” his voice drifted off suddenly, confused, as if something had dawned on him.

Kylo was too busy repeating the words in his head that he couldn’t hear Hux’s footstep coming closer, still trying to get a coin from under the machine that he was so close to lifting and hurling across the room…

“Is that why you never asked me out?” Hux’s voice sounded offended, disbelieving even as his voice rose in pitch towards the end, hands on his hips as he glared down at Kylo.

Kylo looked up at him, acutely aware of how attractive he looked when angry. Before he remembered the facts, of course. “I thought the panties belonged to your girlfriend.” Kylo all but spit out the last word.

The redhead’s face scrunched up in either confusion or disgust, Kylo wasn’t sure. “My _girlfriend_? You had me eye fucking you for a fucking month and you thought I had a girlfriend?”

Kylo didn’t need a mirror to know that the tips of his ears were bright red, intensely aware of how quiet everyone around them suddenly became as the other man seemed to ignore the fact that they were surrounded by strangers.

Kylo wasn’t sure what made him move, but he was standing up and dragging an angry, stuttering redhead who kept trying to tug his arms free from Kylo’s vice like grip. He knew there were rooms in the back of the building, he’d seen the old woman, Maz Kanata, hide supplies and parts for the ancient machines she managed to fix every time.

The hallway was poorly lit and smelled much too humid to be healthy, but it didn’t matter as long as they were away from prying eyes, somewhere where that could clear up _a lot_ of things. Kylo guided them to a utility closet that had a door that looked like it actually locked, turning around to gaze at the now angry redhead who was fuming behind him after bolting the door closed.

“So, let me get this straight,” Hux’s voice was laced with pure sarcasm, eyes glaring into Kylo’s eyes mercilessly. “You thought those red panties belonged to some nonexistent girlfriend?”

He couldn’t help it. It was Kylo’s turn to be angry.

Kylo moved forward in one swift movement, looming over the other man as irritation settled into him suddenly. “Oh, I’m sorry I can’t read your fucking mind and see that they belonged to your friend! How the fuck was I supposed to know?”

Hux scoffed at him, having the actual _nerve_ to roll his eyes and Kylo wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into that stupid mouth. “You just assumed I had a girlfriend and didn’t even try to talk to me. I thought it was obvious I was interested,” Hux uttered almost too sweetly. He leaned in close, making Kylo’s eyes slightly cross to get him back into focus. “You could’ve bent me over that table where you’ve seen me stand next to for the past month and fuck me so hard, I forgot my name. I waited for you to talk to me and instead you make me wait longer than I should have, all because you assumed something that wasn’t – “

 _God, he’s annoying_ , was Kylo’s first thought. His second thought was how absolutely delicious he would sound screaming his name.

Kylo shut him up the only way he could, closing the gap between them, feeling the other man try to pull away angrily because _of course_ he still had shit to say. He felt Hux stiffen, surprised no doubt, before feeling his lips part and a slick tongue that made Kylo’s brain hazy with excitement. The kiss was rough and hungry as they bit and gave enough as they got. Kylo lifted a large hand to Hux’s neck, feeling his pulse quicken as his fingers wrapped around the nape of his neck.

Hux broke their kiss, albeit reluctantly. “Stop trying to change the subject,” his voice was breathless despite his meek attempts to get away from Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo’s voice is low, barely above whisper against the other man’s lips. “This is what you wanted though, isn’t it?” He stepped closer, a large hand anchoring itself around a tantalizingly small waist. “Tell me I wasn’t imagining any of it.

“How can you be so big and so dumb?” Hux seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open, forcing them to focus on the man before him as Kylo’s hands snaked their way underneath his shirt. “You know you weren’t imagining it. I would’ve taken you home that first day I saw you if you hadn’t left.” Kylo groaned, unable to suppress the noise as he sees golden eyelashes flutter closed and he knows the other man is thinking about what they would’ve done had they gone home together.

Kylo is vaguely aware of where they are, knows that someone could walk in and see them.

He knows he _should_ stop.

He _shouldn’t_ be pushing the other man against the wall, _shouldn’t_ be kissing him with such ferocity that makes the redhead whine in such a needy way that sounds so different from the angry voice he was directing towards Kylo just minutes ago. He feels slender hands work their way under his t-shirt, hitching up the fabric carelessly to reveal the toned muscle that clenched with each movement. Kylo bowed his head as he moaned, watching with hooded eyes as stealth fingers pinched his nipples, biting his lip to stop himself from getting too loud.

Kylo moves his mouth down the expanse of the other man’s neck, feeling the skin vibrate as he speaks. “Armitage Hux,” Hux manages to breathe out before letting his head fall back onto the wall with a loud thud.

It takes a second for Kylo to understand that he’s introducing himself, essentially.

“Kylo Ren,” Kylo grunts out, hands working on Hux’s belt quickly, undoing the button and fly without missing a beat. Without preamble, he slides his hand inside, gripping the redhead’s cock and feeling the hot, velvety flesh harden in his tight grip. Kylo watches Hux as the redhead’s hands desperately try to find something to hold onto, hissing as one of his hands works on his belt while the other palms the outline of his cock over the thick material of his jeans.

“I’m not going to be the only one getting caught with come all over me,” Hux looks cunningly into Kylo’s eyes, having no trouble getting his hand into the larger man’s pants. It takes them a second to find a comfortable pace, but soon enough it’s perfect.

Kylo keeps the hand on Hux’s neck steady, tightening only when Hux tries to look down at their moving hands, relishing the whimper that sounds so beautiful to his ears. He wants to kiss Hux, but that would mean he’d have to look away from the sight before him. Hux, in a moment of clarity, smirks at him, twisting his hand just the right way to make Kylo’s hips buck into his grasp. “You’re absolutely filthy.”

Kylo’s only response is a predatory smile as he mimics the same movement on Hux’s cock, swiftly bringing his hand to cover the other man’s mouth to stop him from crying out. “Be nice and quiet for me, baby,” Kylo murmurs against the back of his hand, where he knows Hux’s lips would be if he wasn’t covering them.

Hux picks up his pace, tightening his fist around the head of Kylo’s cock and sliding it back down to make him growl in response. Kylo can’t see it, but he can _feel_ him grin smugly underneath his hand. Kylo is vaguely aware that perhaps Hux might be the death of him, but he’s too aroused and too close to coming for him to really care.

They’re both breathing heavily soon enough, hips thrusting into each other’s hands as they rest their foreheads against each other. It’s debauched and more appropriate in a bar where the music is loud, and the room is too dark that they would never get caught.

Neither man seems to care.

Kylo knows he won’t last long, dipping his head down momentarily to bite Hux’s collarbone before meeting his eyes again, hand still covering his mouth. “I’m close.”

Hux’s eyes flutter shut, keening in approval as he bucks against Kylo’s hand, sliding his own hand up to hold the back of Kylo’s neck. Their pace becomes frenzied, sweat beading on both of their foreheads as they keep eye contact throughout it all. Hux comes first, his eyebrows furrowing as his back arches off the wall, the grip behind Kylo’s neck tight enough to bruise.

Kylo pulls his hand away from Hux’s mouth in time to swallow his cry with a kiss, relishing the way the remainder of Hux’s moans echo into his own mouth. Kylo’s abdomen clenches in a tell-tale sign of his own oncoming release, bringing both hands to Hux’s face to cradle his jaw reverently. “You’re making come,” Kylo whispers thickly, “oh _fuck_ \- “

Kylo’s eyes are squeezed shut, his deep groan amplified in the quiet room. He’s faintly aware of Hux nipping at his jaw before he angles his mouth to allow the other man to kiss his mouth. It’s lazy and nothing like the kiss that they started with, but it’s equally as pleasant. Hux extracts his hand from within Kylo’s pants, nose scrunching up at the sight of the mess on his fingers.

Kylo resists the urge to kiss him again.

They look for something to clean up their mess, finding nothing but dirty wash cloths with substances that neither of them wanted near their cocks. Eventually, Kylo take off his shirt, watching the way Hux’s eyes linger on his chest as he moves the fabric over his head.

“Glad we did this in a laundromat, I can just wash this right now,” Kylo beams as he looks at Hux, soiled t-shirt held proudly in his hand.

Hux snorts before composing himself, acting as if the sound was unintended. “Don’t make me regret this and look for another laundromat,” he responds, his expression serious but his eyes giving away the fact that he found Kylo’s stupid joke funny.

They spend some time making sure they look presentable, with Hux insisting they wait just a few minutes longer to let the red in his face to fully go away. Kylo gives Hux a quick kiss, relishing the way Hux looks slightly dazed with such an innocent peck on his lips, before opening the door to step out into the hallway. They’re abruptly met with a short, old woman with enormous glasses.

Maz Kanata, Kylo recalls her name quickly, along with the fact that she’s was the owner of the establishment. “Were you boys looking for something?” Maz asks as she peers up at them from the low angle at which she stood.

How such a small person could evoke such authority was beyond Kylo.

“Yes! I needed some bleach and was looking for some,” Hux smiled awkwardly as a blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck, his voice ending in more of a questioning tone than a statement.

Kylo tried not to stare, but it was a mesmerizing sight.

Maz gave them one last look before turning around to make her way back to the laundromat, mumbling something neither of them could hear. Kylo felt Hux physically relax against him, unaware that he had leaned into Kylo at some point.

“That could’ve been worse,” Kylo mutters, momentarily aware that the older woman could’ve truthfully caught them just a few minutes before.

Hux tries hard not to chuckle, tries hard not to touch Kylo every chance he gets as they make their way back to their laundry, tries hard not to stare as Kylo throws on another shirt from the pile of dirty laundry he didn’t have time to load into the washing machine before their encounter happened.

Kylo tries to not stare at the redhead whose immaculate hair is now tussled and falling over his eyes as he folds his clean clothes. He tries to not kiss the reddened lips he had under his palm earlier. Kylo tries to suppress the giddy smile that threatens to take over his face as Hux saves his number in Kylo’s phone as they plan a date tomorrow evening.

Kylo would’ve never guessed _this_ was where he’d meet someone.

Yet here they were, in a dingy laundromat with cheap Limonium floor and the ugliest wallpaper that anyone from this century has ever seen.

Even then, Kylo knew he wouldn’t have wanted to meet Hux anywhere else.

* * *

Come and rant with me on [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!


End file.
